


Noname

by Sweeties



Category: Jujutsukaisen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jujutsukaisen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeties/pseuds/Sweeties
Summary: Yuji không biết gì hết.
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi & Itadori Yuuji & Kugisaki Nobara, Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji, Gojo Satoru/Itadori Yuuji, Goyuu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Noname

Không hiểu sao, dạo này Yuji đi học cứ có cảm giác gì đó lạ lùng. 

Lúc trước bọn họ hay đùa giỡn làm trò rồi bám dính lấy cậu, bây giờ thì ai nấy đều giữ khoảng cách với cậu hết. Nói chuyện thì vui vẻ đấy, nhưng những cái choàng vai bá cổ hồi trước không còn xuất hiện nữa, làm cậu thấy cứ gượng gạo thế nào ấy...

Cậu quay xuống bàn dưới bắt chuyện với Nobara:”Ê, cậu có thấy bọn họ dạo này lạ lắm không?” 

Nobara chống cằm, miệng cười.

“Cậu nghĩ nhiều rồi, nào, dạo này cậu trông gầy đi lắm đấy, thay vì ăn mấy cái ngón thay thối của tên Sukuna thì ăn cơm nhiều vào.” 

Yuji nghe vậy liền bật cười:”Tớ ăn nhiều lắm ấy, người toàn cơ bắp không mà cậu bảo là gầy à, không tin thì tớ cho cậu xem chuột tớ nè!” 

Nobara cười híp mắt:”Đâu xem nào”

Yuji thành thực cởi chiếc áo hoddie ngoài của mình ra, bên trong chỉ mặc mỗi một cái áo thun trắng mỏng, cậu kéo ống tay áo lên, để lộ ra da thịt săn chắc, cơ bắp vừa đủ, vừa đẹp lại vừa quyến rũ. Nobara còn chưa kịp đưa tay sờ thử thì sau lưng đã xuất hiện một bóng người chụp lấy tay cô. 

Yuji thì bỗng nhiên bị cưỡng ép mặc lại hoddie vào, Gojo đứng sau lưng Yuji nhét áo vào người cậu:”Yuji, mặc ít là sẽ bị cảm đấy, thầy nhắc em rồi mà” 

Nobara nhăn mặt nhìn Gojo, sau đó rút tay lại, cô khỏi nhìn cũng biết đằng sau là Megumi, đúng là hai ôn thần chết tiệt. Mỗi lần cô có cơ hội sờ mó Yuji thì hai người này lại như quỷ ám mà xuất hiện. 

Cả ba nhìn nhau nhau, cả lớp tự nhiên im ắng hẳn đi, Yuji vừa chui đầu vô được cái áo hoddie thì đã thấy ba người nhìn nhau như sắp đấm nhau đến nơi, cậu kéo gấu tay áo Gojou. 

Gojou thấy thế liền cúi đầu xuống, thấy cậu đang ngước lên nhìn mình cười nói:”Thầy, hôm nay em định qua nhà Junpei, Thầy cho em nghỉ tiết chiều nha?”

“Không” 

Yuji đơ mặt.

“Không cái gì mà không, em muốn qua Nhà Junpei thăm cậu ấy!”

Gojou mỉm cười:”Chiều nay cả lớp kiểm tra một tiết” 

Yuji:”Nhưng hôm qua thầy bảo tuần sau mà?!”

Megumi bước lên:”Sao cậu phải đi thăm cậu ta làm gì, nguyền chú cũng không còn, cậu ta còn có thể có chuyện gì?”

Nobara chống cằm:”Chiều nay tớ còn định rủ cậu đi mua sắm, trung tâm thương mại chỗ đó có đồ ăn ngon lắm đó”

Yuji đứng phắt dậy:”Không cần biết, chiều nay tớ nghỉ, các cậu muốn đi đâu thì đi một mình đi” 

Rồi cứ thế rời khỏi lớp học, sau khi cậu rời khỏi, bầu không khí còn tệ hơn gấp trăm lần, thế quái nào mà cậu lại bỏ rơi bọn tôi với cái đám người man rợ này hả Yuji!!

Nobara dựa lưng vào ghế:’Coi kìa, đang yên đang lành hai người tới làm gì, giờ thì cậu ấy giận rồi” 

“Thế cậu giải thích tại sao vừa nãy đòi Yuji cởi áo cho cậu xem?” Megumi ngồi xuống bàn học liếc qua Nobara. 

Cô im lặng, sau đó lại nghe Gojo lên tiếng.  
“Em dạo này cũng rảnh rỗi quá nhỉ, không bắt nguyền chú nữa nên tay chân chán đến không yên phải không?”

Nobara nhếch mép, khinh bỉ hai người.

“Không cho ai ân thiết với cậu ấy thì thôi đi, giờ hai người còn đòi độc chiếm à? Mà thầy Gojo nè, thầy nên chuyên tâm vào việc dạy học thì còn tốt hơn đó”

“Còn em thì nên chuyên tâm học tập đấy, Nobara” Gojo lên tiếng. 

Megumi nói về vấn đề trọng điểm hơn:“Thế….. Nhà cái tên Junpei đó ở đâu? Cứ vậy mà để Yuji đến đó một mình à?” 

Ba người nhìn nhau, trong chốc lát lại thấy buồn cười. Bọn họ ở đây châm chọc nhau, trong khi Yuji lại ở chung với người khác, có buồn cười không cơ chứ.

Yuji nói nghỉ tiết chiều là nghỉ tiết chiều, cậu qua nhà Junpei nhưng lại không báo trước một tiếng, không biết có đường đột quá hay không nữa. 

Yuji bấm chuông cửa, không lâu sau cửa liền được mở ra. 

Người trước mặt nhìn thấy Yuji bỗng ngạc nhiên không thôi, đứng một hồi cũng không nhúc nhích. 

“Junpei, cậu…”

Junpei nghe cậu gọi liền giật mình, sau đó nghiêng người để cậu vào.

“Sao đột nhiên cậu lại tới đây thế Yuji”

Junpei rót cho cậu một cốc nước ấm.

Yuji uống một hơi rồi cười nói:”Không phải hôm qua vừa mới diệt nguyền chú sao, nên hôm nay tớ qua thăm cậu. Nhìn cậu trông mệt mỏi quá, không ngủ được hả?”

Junpei nghe xong, ánh mắt dịu hẳn đi, nụ cười mỉm trên môi càng lúc càng rõ ràng hơn. 

“Không phải, hôm qua tớ học bài cả đêm, không có chuyện gì đâu.”

“Không sao là tốt, nếu được, sao cậu không vào học chung với tớ nè. Có Megumi, thầy Gojou và cả Nobara nữa, bọn họ chắc chắn sẽ chào mừng cậu.”

Yuji vừa nói xong, Junpei liền muốn bật cười. Yuji đúng là không bao giờ chú ý gì về những người cung quanh cậu hết. Cậu mà biết cái cách mà bọn họ canh chừng lúc tôi bên cạnh cậu nó đáng sợ đến mức nào thì cậu mới hiểu được, nhất là cái tên thầy giáo kia. Mỗi lần hắn thấy cậu gần gũi với tôi, thì hắn đều trở nên rất khủng bố, chỉ thiếu nước khuếch trương lĩnh vực rồi tẩn tôi trong đó thôi. 

Nhưng mà Yuji lại hoàn toàn không biết gì hết. Thế nên tính ra ba người bọn họ vẫn rất còn kiềm chế, tính nhẫn nại cũng cao đấy chứ.

Hai người nói chuyện cả buổi chiều. Yuji về đến nhà thì trời cũng tối rồi, cậu lười biếng nằm trên giường, rồi ngủ quên luôn. Megumi lúc này trong phòng mình, nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa phòng kế bên thì liền bước qua, vừa mở cửa lòng liền thấy Yuji đang nằm trên giường, người vẫn còn y nguyên bôn đồng phục trường, co ro ôm gối ngủ ngon lành. 

Megumi tiến lại, ngồi xuống kéo chăn, đắp chăn giúp cậu. Không biết Yuji nằm mơ thấy cái gì, miệng cứ không ngừng chẹp chẹp, có lẽ là đang ăn món gì đó ngon lành. Megumi mỉm cười đưa tay sờ lên mặt cậu, Yuji đang mơ về món takoyaki nóng hổi ngon lành, ma xui quỷ khiến làm cho Megumi lại muốn hôn Yuji, nên ngón tay từ nãy đến giờ cứ mân mê môi cậu. 

Megumi híp mắt, cúi đầu, sắp hôn lên môi cậu. 

Thế nhưng một cánh tay chắn giữa cậu và Yuji, thân hình cao ráo che lấp hết hình ảnh cậu, Gojo Satoru đứng từ trên cao liếc xuống, băng bịt mắt cũng đã gỡ ra, đôi mắt hắn ánh lên sự giận dữ nhìn Megumi. Mà Megumi cũng không kém gì hơn, hai người liếc nhau chằm chằm, không nói câu nào. 

Yuji bị đánh thức, vừa mở mắt ra liền thấy Gojo, mà đối diện hắn là Megumi. 

“Thầy, Megumi? Hai người ở đây hồi nào vậy?”

Nghe tiếng cậu, hai người bỗng chốc dịu xuống, Gojo quay đầu, mỉm cười nhìn Yuji.

“Thầy đánh thức em hả, tại thầy muốn qua xem xem em về chưa ấy mà”

Megumi không nói gì, chỉ ngồi dậy, quay đầu đi ra khỏi phòng. Yuji thấy vậy liền khó hiểu, quay sang hỏi Gojou.

“Megumi qua phòng em làm gì thế?”

Gojou xoa đầu cậu:”Nó rảnh rỗi ấy mà, đừng quan tâm nó làm gì. Em đói chưa, thầy mang em đi ăn đồ ngon nhé?”

Nghe thấy đồ ăn, mắt Yuji sáng lên:”Thật hả thầy? Đi, đi chứ!”

Gojou đột ngột ôm lấy cậu, cả hai ngã xuống giường, hắn vòng tay ôm lấy eo cậu, vùi đầu vào lồng ngực Yuji, khiến cậu bật cười khanh khách vì nhột. 

“Yuji để thầy nằm tí đã, không thì thầy không dẫn em đi đâu”

“Thầyyyy, mau đi mà, em đói bụng lắm rồi” 

Gojo ngồi dậy, ôm lấy Yuji rồi nhấc bổng cậu lên như không. Đột nhiên bị ôm lên khiến cậu theo bản năng ôm chầm lấy cổ hắn, Yuji 1m8 cũng trở nên nhỏ bé trước một Gojo 1m9. 

“Gì vậy thầy?” Yuji lấy lại được bình tĩnh, cúi đầu hỏi. 

Gojo ngước mặt lên, tư thế hai người áp sát nhau, mũi cũng đụng nhau đến nơi rồi, Gojo ôm lấy Yuji như ôm lấy một đứa nhóc vậy, khiến cậu có chút xấu hổ.

“Để thầy ôm em đi cho nhanh, thầy cũng đói rồi, đang mong chờ bữa tối đây”

Bữa tối của thầy còn chưa ăn, sao thầy ăn được.


End file.
